Kate's Ordeal
by kensi54382
Summary: Kate has been taken and injured. A certain someone is there for her when she starts to heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kate woke up to the sound of running water. She could feel her head pounding, and felt something sticky on her forehead. She tried to reach up, but found that she was restricted. After blinking her eyes a few times, Kate looked around her. She was in a bare room that had a window facing a brick wall and a door that she immediately assumed was locked. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were taped to a wooden chair. There was a faint odor of what was suspiciously like urine, and it was making her feel sick. The headache behind her eyes wasn't helping, and she was starting to feel pain in her shoulders and wrists. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door, and she hoped they were friendly, not that she actually believed they were. So she was surprised when the door opened to reveal Ryan and Esposito.

"Kate! Are you alright?" asked Esposito as both he and Ryan rushed over to her.

"I don't know Javi. Just get me out of here, please." Kate watched and waited as her team untied her hands and freed her. "Thank you."

"There's an ambulance outside Kate, they need to check you out," said Ryan. He gently lifted her up and held her steady when her legs buckled under her. "They definitely need to look at you."

"I'm fine guys."

"No you aren't. You can't even stand up without help."

Kate opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. Ryan was right, she couldn't stay straight when he let go of her arm. "Fine."

* * *

**Twenty Four Hours Earlier**

Kate was getting sick of seeing the same words over and over. For the last hour, she had been reading the same paragraph, trying to make sense of it. But she was so tired that she found herself constantly falling asleep at her desk. She wanted nothing more than to go home, but until she could sign the paperwork, she wasn't going anywhere. All noise around her had ceased ages ago, so the loud thump caught her attention. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head, and then walked towards the break room to see what had made the noise. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but before she turned around, Kate felt something hit her head, and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes but everything was blurry. Her head was spinning, and she felt sick. She couldn't remember what had happened to her, or how she had gotten to wherever she currently was. The last thing she knew, she had been at her desk at the NYPD, going over paperwork so she could go home.

"Good morning Detective Beckett."

Kate jumped. The voice was loud, but there was nobody in the room with her. Confusion lit her face as she tried to figure out who was speaking to her.

"Now that I have you here, we're going to play a game. You are the pawn, and I am the master. I will tell you what to do, and you will do it, not that you have a choice in the matter. If you disobey an order, you will pay dearly. Now, your first order is to free yourself. If you succeed, you will find a door at the end of the wall facing you. It leads to another room, where I am waiting for you. Good luck." The creepy voice stopped as suddenly as it started.

Kate moved her arms, finding that they were tied behind her. The rope was loose, and she easily slipped her hands out.

"That was easy," she said as she stood up.

Thinking that the door would be a fake, she looked around. There was nothing in the room that could be used as a weapon though, so she just reached for the door handle. It turned easily, and Kate walked through, feeling a cold draught hit her seconds before something poked her neck and she fell.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was alone, tied to a chair. The creepy voice was talking to her again.

"You did well there. But change of plans. We have some unexpected visitors, and they cannot know you are here. Before I fix that problem, however, I have a surprise for you. A reward, I guess. And here it is..."

Kate looked up when she heard a scratching sound. Something with claws was crawling around in this room. She tried to move her legs, but they were stuck to the chair just like her arms. Fear shot through her as something huge came bounding towards her. The animal, that looked suspiciously like a lion, bit into her left leg, and she screamed in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate was feeling woozy now that she had been bitten. The lion was gone, and she was alone again, with only the creepy voice to keep her company.

"How did you like that reward Detective Beckett? I hope you enjoyed it, because that was a treat. Rewards won't be a common thing..."

Kate heard a scream before she lost consciousness again. She only woke again when running water got her attention, and her team broke down the door.

* * *

"Guys, where are we going?" asked Kate as she was led away from her prison.

"We are getting out of here. There are a few more rooms to go. Are you feeling okay?" asked Ryan worriedly.

Kate shook her head. She was feeling dizzy.

"Okay, can you keep going?" Esposito asked her once he was standing directly in front of her.

"Yeah."

Esposito nodded, although he didn't believe her. She looked pale and she was now leaning heavily on Ryan. Esposito picked up her arm and put it around his shoulders before they continued, the two guys exchanging looks of worry every couple of minutes. By the time they reached the exit, Kate was breathing heavily, and had gone slack, leaving the guys to half drag her along behind them.

"Beckett?" asked Ryan, but she didn't answer. "Kate?"

Esposito stopped on his way to get the paramedics. "Kate? Kate?" He bent down in front of her when she didn't answer him. "Hey Kate? Can you hear me?"

She nodded before dropping to the ground. Esposito caught her and picked her up, carrying her to the waiting ambulance. He had noticed that she was hurt, but he wasn't sure if she knew it herself. He didn't want to tell her something bad if he could help it.

"Javi, there was some kind of animal in there. It bit me," whispered Kate. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad." That was a lie, but she was already in shock. The truth would only make it worse. "Do you want me to get Castle to meet you at the hospital?"

"I want my dad. But Javi, come with me?"

"Of course. As soon as we get to the hospital, I'll call your dad."

"I'll call him Kate right now," said Montgomery from the door of the ambulance.

"Thank you Captain."

"That's it guys. I need to get her to hospital now." The paramedic in the back of the ambulance covered Kate with a blanket and put an oxygen mask over face. "Who is coming?"

"I am," said Esposito. He climbed in, taking Kate's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Esposito. Does she want Castle?"

"Not yet. Just her dad."

"Okay." Montgomery closed the door of the ambulance and watched them drive off. "Ryan, call Lanie, tell her to go to the hospital so that Kate has someone until her dad can get there. And see if Esposito can get back here without her freaking out. Then call Castle, tell him to go to the hospital. She'll want him when she calms down a bit."

Ryan nodded and walked away to make his calls while Montgomery called Jim to tell him what was going on.

"I'll fill you in later Jim, but Kate wants you now...Thanks."

* * *

Esposito hung up, feeling bad that he had to make Ryan work the scene alone. He had tried to get out of Kate's hospital room long enough to talk to Ryan, but she had freaked immediately, and he hated to see her hurting. He hadn't been able to calm her down, so a nurse had given her a sedative. Lanie had come in a few moments ago, and she had swapped with Esposito to ensure Kate was okay.

"Lanie, is she okay?" asked Esposito. He had stayed in the room while on the phone, and had noticed Lanie checking Kate's chart.

"The worst injury is the bite wound on her leg. It will probably get infected but I'll speak to the doctor when her dad arrives. I want to help look after Kate."

"Okay, her dad should be here soon according to Ryan, and they're going to comb the scene for more evidence, but Kate's statement will be the key in putting the guy away."

"I don't think she's going to give a statement in the next few days Javi. She's heavily sedated, and the meds will probably mess with her over the next two or three days."

"That's okay. She can take as much time as she needs to get better. I won't let anyone do anything to her." Esposito was fiercely protective of Kate.

"Thank you." Lanie gave Esposito a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jim walked through the hospital hallways until he reached his daughter's room. Kate was asleep, and her best friend, Lanie, was next to her. One of the guys on her team was there too, and it made Jim smile to know that they cared about his little girl. Castle was there too, though outside the room with his daughter and his mother next to him.

"Richard?" asked Jim.

"Hi Jim."

"Why aren't you in there with her?"

"She was asleep when I got here, and I don't want to scare her when she wakes up. I can wait."

"Don't be silly. All of you can come in. Katie will be fine." Jim smiled at his daughter's boyfriend.

Castle smiled back, but decided against going in. The room was already full, and he didn't want to crowd her.

* * *

After almost an hour of being there, Jim finally saw his daughter stir. She screwed her face up in pain as she woke up, and Jim immediately buzzed for a doctor. He didn't want his little girl to hurt for more than she had too.

"Dad?"

"Hey Katie. A doctor is coming."

"Okay. Is Castle here?"

"Outside with his daughter and mother. Do you want him?"

Kate nodded slowly. "And Javi. I want Javi too."

"He just left to go back to work Katie. Lanie is still here though."

"I want to talk to Javi."

Jim smirked. His daughter was so persistent when she wanted something. "I'll see what I can do. But he'll be back tomorrow morning with Detective Ryan to take your statement anyway."

"So?"

"I think you can wait Katie if you have to."

Kate nodded, knowing her father was right. She was being silly, and trying to cling to her teammate. If she needed to cling to someone, it should be her father or Castle. "Alright dad. But can you get Castle?"

"I'll be back in a second."

A minute later, Jim entered his daughter's room again, this time with Castle in tow.

"Hey Castle." Kate's face split into a smile.

"How are you feeling?" asked Castle as he went over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Better with you next to me." She cuddled up against his side. "Why me? Why did they take me?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out as soon as he is awake from surgery." Castle put his arm around Kate's shoulder. "I will kill him for hurting you."

"Castle, don't say that. I don't want to have to arrest you," Kate pouted.

A smile lit up Castle's eyes. "If you arrest me, then I can't get away from you."

"But you'll be in jail. Alexis still needs you."

Castle smiled and laughed. "Relax Beckett. I won't do anything stupid."

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep almost three hours ago, using Castle as her pillow. He had moved sometime while she had been asleep, and now she was sad. She loved it when he was with her, especially now that they were engaged. After a quick look around her, Kate realised that he had left the room. She picked up her phone and pressed his number, waiting while it rang. When he answered, a smile brightened her face again.

"Hi Kate, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"With Ryan and Esposito."

"Why?"

"Cause the guy that took you woke up, and I want to know why he hurt you."

"I'm coming then."

"No Kate! You need to rest. Stay there, I'll be back soon."

Kate hung up and, after a few minutes, she lifted the blanket and climbed out of the bed, ignoring the pain in her leg and the dizziness that had started to set in. She pulled off the heart monitor and then walked out to find Castle.

* * *

Castle had just rounded the corner, heading back to Kate's room when he saw someone leaning against the wall. He knew that it was Kate, and he rushed forward, taking her in his arms and leading her back to her room.

"Didn't I say to wait here and rest?" asked Castle gently as he helped Kate climb back into the bed.

"Nope. I didn't hear you," she grinned back.

"Yeah, sure." Castle seated himself next to Kate and pulled her into another hug.

* * *

Kate was so glad to be home. She had moved in with Castle after getting fired from the FBI, and was enjoying it. He always had so much fun at his apartment. Now she could join in. Well, once she got better anyway.

Montgomery had informed her that the person that had kidnapped her was going to trial soon, and with her statement, he was going away for a long time. Everything was returning to normal, and she was glad.

But she didn't know that the person that had kidnapped her was a well connected criminal, and that he had set up a hit on her.

**To be continued...**


End file.
